Typically, multimedia entertainment systems can include a variety of media devices for consumption by users. Media devices can include media sources that read or play media content stored on various portable means, media streamed over a radio frequency signal or a satellite signal. The content can include DVD movies, CD audio, digital music on mass storage devices or flash devices, video games played on video game consoles and the like. Media devices can also include a variety of media output devices. For example, multimedia entertainment systems can have displays (e.g., televisions, plasma displays, LCD displays, CRT displays, etc.), speakers, sub-woofers, projectors, and so on.
Historically, complex multimedia entertainment systems that include a variety of devices were found only in homes or other buildings. However, advancements in automotive technology enable a vast amount of media sources to be implemented in vehicles such as cars, trucks, vans, etc. In conventional in-vehicle entertainment systems, a passenger can have multiple options for listening, watching or interacting with media content, such as music, movies and video games. For example, passenger can listen to music from a radio, satellite radio, CD player, portable digital music player, a mass storage device, a flash drive, a USB drive and the like. In addition, the passenger can watch movies or videos from a DVD player, a VCR, a mass storage device, a portable media player, a computer and so on. In some vehicle entertainment systems, such as rear seat entertainment systems, a plurality of output devices can individually present media content from distinct sources. Moreover, multiple media sources can be playing simultaneously. Typically, the passenger utilizes a button, switch, knob, etc to switch media sources via a selection.